


GTHB One Shots

by CitrusCircus



Category: CitrusConnections, GTHB, Guide to Hell and Back
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ice Play, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sex, Vanilla, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusCircus/pseuds/CitrusCircus
Summary: A collection of one shots between my own characters and your ocs-! If you want to have a fic with my ocs, reach out to me on discord-@CitrusCircus#2132 !! Enjoy you horny bastards.





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> This legit just a little guideline and backstory. I dont recommend you skip over it though.

Hey there-! My name is Lime but you can also call me CitrusCircus, or Citrus-!

I have decided that during this lovely quarantine- that I should put my brain to good use- and write some fanfic of my own characters.

Let me introduce to you some of the first ocs I'll be writing about:

Dawn Blanc: A 20/24 year old with a mean streak and a set of fighting skills only surpassed by her ability to piss off every villian shes encountered. No one is safe.

Marcus Severinsen: A 40 year old man who upon making a deal with not one- but two demons- is allowed back into the living world as long as he obeys his masters orders. Equipped with a sword that only talks to him with a magic ruby set in center, this man is incredibly grumpy and rude. But dont sorry- he wears down incredibly easy!

Set: A demon, possibly rival to only Lucifer himself. His face is covered by a mask with moving diamond shaped eyes and moveable ears. His auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail- shows us a set of teeth that can tear through anything. With a range of powers, Set is unpredictable and a really fucking asshole. Worst dude. 10/10 would slap his stupid..dumb..cute looking face. Even without his powers, hes still a severe threat with a hammer and claws that can rip souls out of living beings. Lovely.

Evelyn: A 18 year old girl that Dawn meet when they were the same age working for the same company. Evelyn is skilled in poison and trickery, and is Dawn's first girlfriend and is an ex. She keeps mostly to herself and likes to cook and dreams to live in a cottage. Shes totally a sucker for a cottage core lifestyle.

Sol: A literal god who controls the sun and is basically sun jesus but if Jesus was grumpy and had a sex drive of Fix Your Attitude's Kylo Ren. He likes to keep to himself most of the time and really loves warm things. He also has a passion for collecting outdoorsy items since he was a kid. Oh yeah- hes got a big temper...Holy shit *he is Fix Your Attitude's Kylo Ren- oH fuCK-*


	2. Sleepy Mornings (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast in bed, loving husband, traumatic flashbacks and injuries. Basically domestic fluff with Dawn and Sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very new to writing smut and as so, I wanted to start off with some actual plot-based writing. I understand this is a collection of one-shots, but regardless, I wanted some fluff!

Dawn awoke to the sun warming her face. She rolled over, set, the sun was still shining at her. The blonde slowly opens her eyes to see her husband standing over her, casting gentle rays of sunlight into her face. With a flick of his hand, the sun dims slowly as he kisses Dawn's forehead. She reaches up and plays with his floppy soft ears. He smirks down at her.

"Was that truly needed, darling?" He pulls back and adjusts his sleeves waiting for his wife's answer.  
"Hey..it's like…" She squints and scrambles to put on her glasses. "...11 AM?! Hhgh-" Dawn sits up suddenly when her side sends a lightning bolt of pain through her body. She falls back onto the bed, breathing heavily as the pain dulls to a soft throb. Sol runs a hand under her cheek.  
"You needed rest. I've done as much magic as I can to heal your wound but…"  
"But...what..?"  
"I can't fix wounds like those, you know those, uh…"  
Dawn sighs, with a soft smile.  
"Those blades dipped in Angelic Blood?"  
Sol nods, frustrated.

Dawn adjusts herself in bed, with a few winces before sitting upright.  
"Well...you woke me up...why?" She yawns and pushes up her glasses.  
Sol scratches the back of his neck nervously.  
"Imadeyoubreakfast-" He mumbles, breathlessly.  
"...huh..?"  
Sol inhales,  
"I made you breakfast, in bed!! It's from that cookbook Bonnie gave us." Dawn smiles sweetly and beckons her soulmate towards her. She kisses his grey skin, smiling at the soft summer-like warmth.  
"Thank you..so much-" She gets cut off by a yawn, and Sol stifles a laugh.  
"I'll leave you to it, gotta head out to the market."  
"Oh!! Did I add pomegranates to the list?"  
Sol pulls out a paper that looks like it barely survived the apocalypse and squints.  
"....Yea! I think…" He grabs the keys to Dawn's car, jingling. He shoves the paper into his back pocket as he steps out of the room towards the garage, where the car sits. It's decently old, and a junk car. Chipped black paint and the seating is all torn up. Dawn bought the Jaguar XJS for a few hundred bucks at a junk shop. Sol started the car after a few tries and pulls out and down the street.

Meanwhile, Dawn is slowly eating her breakfast, though she's mostly focused on writing something in her notebooks. Taking a bite of a delicate raspberry macaroon, she finally sets her pen down and takes a sip of cool iced water. Dawn winces as she climbs out of bed. Her side felt like it was on fire. Pain licking her bones, threatening to fracture under the intense heat. Last time she'd been hurt like this….Had it really been 8 years? Dawn pinches her nose, holding back tears. Now wasn't the time to grieve. She has to focus on something, something else-. Dawn takes a cautious step forward and shuffles into the kitchen. She splashes her face with cold water… The door creaks open. Odd- her husband shouldn't be home by now. Dawn reaches for a knife but, her vision swarms with an eerie red. She could feel those red diamond-shaped irises on her back. Boring into her very fibre of being. Move. She needs, to move, snap out of it.

A firm grey hand squeezes her shoulder.  
"...Dawn are..you okay?"  
The blonde blinks, her eyes fall to the clock. 20 minutes have passed- how on earth-.  
Her thoughts are cut off with her husband's urgent voice.

"Dawn- tell me...tell me what's wrong?" He pulls the small blonde towards the couch and eases her down onto the soft seat. Sol sits beside her and takes her hand into his own.

"Let's do a coping skill alright..? Inhale for 5. 1..2..3..4..5.. Now hold for 5. 1..2..3..4..5.. Exhale for 5. 1..2..3..4..5.." He breathes with her, as the blonde draws in a few shaky breaths before her breathing returns to normal.

"...I feel like he's still out there Sol.."  
"He? Set?"  
"Yeah...I feel like there's a part of him alive- is that wishful thinking-? I'm sorry, it's just-"  
"You cared for him. You tried to save him." Sol kisses his wife's forehead, sweetly. Dawn wraps her arms around his neck, letting her hands dangle. Sol softly mutters comforts, telling her about the little things in life they have. He'd wish he could heal her head like he could heal her wounds. But he can't. He desperately tries to help her. With everything happening above with his family, and his mother's murder, the two of them have been on edge, hardly relaxing. 

"Oh!! I almost forgot, the pomegranate!" He holds up the ruby coloured fruit. Dawn gently grabs it and brings it to her cheek. 

"Mmm. Thank you, it smells lovely." She rolls it around in her hand before standing up too fast. The pain in her side roars with new anger and, the fruit drops out of her hand.

"Dawn-"

"It's fine- I got this-" Dawn grits her teeth as she steps forward, or at least tries. 

Boom. She clatters to the floor. Sol rushes over, dotting/freaking out. She gives her husband a thumbs up and a weak laugh. He adjusts her to be propped against the wall. 

"You need to rest-" He kisses her cheek.  
"Relax too...you're too...tense." His stubbles itch at her neck.  
"Please." He looks up. His wife is facing away.  
"...Doll?" He peaks up and tries to get a look at her face, she keeps turning away, giggling.  
"Damn it-!" The male laughs as he tugs her hands away from her freckled face. Blue irises are flecked with joy as she giggles, her face turning red. Sol chuckles back as she wraps her hands in his floofy hair.

"Alright, fine, help me...relax~."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked this°^


End file.
